Simplify the following expression: ${-7k-3+4k}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${k}$ terms together: $ {-7k + 4k} - 3$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-3k} - 3$ The simplified expression is $-3k - 3$